User blog:UkantorEX/Monthly Update: February 2013
"I am no feeble apparition, no meagre phantasm of the dark! I am ''Makuta Teridax, ''master of shadows! ...Remember it as you die."' Just thought I'd open with that. It's good right? Anyway, hello again! 'Tis I, Ukantor with my second Monthly Update of 2013 (and ever)! It's a few days early, but who knows if I'll have time then and besides, I couldn't wait. ^_^ My first bit of news is that I finally gave a name to my collective of story arcs and universes. Say hello to the Refracted Destinies Multiverse! I've been busy in my room again, rumaging through my seven drawers of pieces and cobbling together some brand new MOCs for you guys!...And me. So, here's the low-down! !Never saying that again. Revamps Blackwing Blackwing has been given a moderatre revamp. He has been equipped with five new weapons to go with his dual SMGs and Shadowblight- Dual Protosteel daggers, a sickle, a glaive and a grapple chain. Additionally, his mask has changed from the Kraahkan to the Mistika Pakari Nuva. At first, this was merely because I needed the Mask of Shadows to give to my new MOC of its eponymous owner, but it's kinda growing on me now. IMGP0388.JPG IMGP0389.JPG IMGP0391.JPG Konu Konu's revamp isn't really anything major, I've just swapped his Metru Onewa head for the Hordika Onewa head. Kohelli You lot won't recognise this guy, but this is a revamp nonetheless. Just in case you want to know, he's the Toa Odina of Air, part of the team with Atan, Aerah and Konu and his former appearance was green with grey limbs and hands, hordika feet, arm mounted Air Katanas (the mask is the same). He was pretty short, too, thought not as short as Konu. Now it's safe to say that he is the tallest of the Toa Odina. ^_^ IMGP0393.JPG IMGP0394.JPG New MOCs Unamed Shadow Matoran My first Matoran in years! Three cheers for me! ^_^ This Shadow Matoran will feature in ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction). However, I've yet to give him a name, and so... ''I'm announcing a contest! Whoever can name this Matoran will be given credit in the Acknowledgements or in some other form, and the winning name will be fanonised (see what I did there?). Off you go!'' IMGP0400.JPG IMGP0401.JPG Samael A disgraced Makuta with incredible power, who features in some way in all of my story arcs in all universes. Some of you may have seen him already, but if not, here you go! ^_^ Telara A Glatorian-turned-Toa of Water. Again, you may have seen her, if not, you can now. Teridax Yes, I've finally come around with my own take on the infamous Makuta Teridax! He features a build heavily drawn from Icarax, but has alot more red than black, and is wingless. I hope you like him! IMGP0397.JPG IMGP0398.JPG '''Anyway, that's about all I've got for you guys this month. I may release more updates later in the month, but until whenever the next update is, see ya 'round! Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 22:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts